emilefandomcom-20200213-history
MasaeAnela
Shauntelle Kikue, better known as MasaeAnela or Masae is a YouTuber and a friend of Emile. Like Emile, she's a happy go lucky person, but not as lucky as Emile sometimes getting really rotten luck, but she's happy never the less. Animal Crossing: New Leaf Day 36: The Land of Hope Chugga visited her town of Aurnion and it was revealed Amelia had moved there. Day 40: All's Well That Ends Well [Part 1] Emile briefly returned to her town on New Year's Eve. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bonus Episode Masae joined Emile to tackle the multiplayer of the game. TheRunawayGuys Tournaments She appeared in the Mario Kart Double Dash & Bomberman Live Battlefest tournaments. Later in the Runaway Gaiden: Burnout Revenge. She participated in the Smash Bros. For Wii U tournament and made it to the semifinals. Fourtune Street Masae joined TRG to play Mount Magmageddon and Mario Circuit. Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Part 38: "TEAMWORK!" Masae, now joined by Emile, beat some levels of the Golden Temple. Part 39: "Soul Sucking" Masae and Emile beat some more levels of the Golden Temple. Super Mario 3D World Masae controlled Princess Peach during all episodes. Mario Party 2 with Chuggaaconroy During a pause in uploading content on their accounts, the two played Mario Party 2 together. The playthroughs of Pirate Land, Horror Land, Mystery Land and Bowser Land were uploaded to Chugga's account while Space Land and Western Land went to Masae's. Splatoon Episode 1: Inkopolis News Time! Masae's voice can be heard in the background, saying the words "Stop yourself." Episode 19: Battle Dojo Masae appears as a guest star. Artwork She's also an artist making legendary Pokémon artwork in Emerald, Colosseum, XD: Gale of Darkness and ''Platinum''. as well as the pictures for his new teammates in XD. Dodrio Art.png|Trifecta Shadow Lugia Masae.png|Shadow Lugia Giratina Masae.png|Emile's Giratina Spiritomb Masae.png|Emile's Spiritomb Manaphy Masae.png|A Manaphy Azelf Masae.png|Emile's Azelf Uxie Masae.png|Emile's Uxie Mesprit Masae.png|Emile's Mesprit Rotom Masae.png|Emile's Rotom Latios Masae.png|Emile's Latios Latias Masae.png|Emile's Latias Creselia Masae.png|Emile's Cresselia Darkrai Masae.png| A Darkrai Dialga Masae.png|Emile's Dialga Palkia Masae.png|Emile's Palkia Trivia *Both Masae and Chugga have LPed Super Mario Sunshine, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Super Mario RPG, Pikmin ''& Paper Mario.'' **Coincidentally, their Super Mario RPG LP had some user input involved when deciding to LP it. Fans had requested Chugga to LP it at all and fans have requested for Masae to do it blind should she decide to LP the game. *It has been rumored that Masae and Chugga are in a relationship. They have appeared together multiple times in Stephen Georg's vlogs (though this is due to the short distance between the two). In Emile's outro of Episode 39 of the DKCR 3rd part of the lets play, he called her an "adorable girl" and Masae was so embarrassed that right at the end of the video and quietly said "you suck!". In the intro, she called him "lovely." *She helped Chugga write the Runaway-niacs song. * When asked the question of how her and Emile met, Masae answered that they first met through Skype calls. * She states that if Chugga took over the world, it would be bad, as "He would most likely make a law about bad puns." * Masae is 5'5".http://ask.fm/MasaeAnela/answers/112756759715 * She's known as the female Chugga due to the amount of similarities they share. Both claim to Chuckle when they giggle, are very girly at times and try to say the other girlier. Both are optimists and try to look at the positive side of all things. Both of their favorite game is Xenoblade Chronicles. ** Although there are quite a few differences. Chugga is known for his luck while Masae is stronger (according to Jon). Chugga had never done a blind LP while Masae had done/is doing two. Masae is actually a good singer. * They both live near Atlanta, Georgia and thus are frequently seen hanging out in Stephen and NintendoCapriSun's videos, as they are mutual friends. * In a Facebook/Twitter post thanking different contributors to his Xenoblade Chronicles LP, Chugga gave thanks to Momanela, Masae's mom, for watching and reviewing the first episode. * She also guest starred on Brainscratchcomms' Pokemon X&Y, Super Mario Bros 3, and Fighting game Multiplayer livestreams. * Masae does not support shipping. *Has occasionally called Luigi "Weegee" (who is a completely different character usually seen in YouTube Poop videos); this was shown in Mario party 2 Horror land. * Masae recorded a video of Shantae: Half Genie Hero for Yoshiller while at E3 2016. https://youtu.be/SXXQxDo8J9c?t=18m59s * She was given Eternal Sonata by a fan at ConBravo 2014. https://youtu.be/b2LXLGfzvbs?t=6m16s * Masae, like Chugga, likes The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. https://youtu.be/ttW09refHTg?t=18m55s *For a long time, Masae thought Sentret evolved from Furret instead of Sentret evolving into Furret. https://twitter.com/MasaeAnela/status/832711411050491904 *Masae has confirmed that she doesn't live with Chugga. https://twitter.com/MrKcSpot/status/832743282803240961 References Category:Real Life People Category:YouTube Channel Category:Let's Players Category:Runaway Guys Category:Female Category:MasaeAnela Category:American Category:Allies Category:Artists Category:Pikmin 3 Guest Stars